Whose is bigger ?
by Maru-sha
Summary: Kagome and Shippo listen in on Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru's conversation. What Kagome hears is enough to make anyone fall over with a nosebleed ! Rated for obvious reasons. Oneshot !


Maru-sha: I have nothing to say or complain about. Laugh and enjoy !

"What are you talking about ? Mine is bigger !" Inu-yasha shouted. "No way, I say mine is bigger !" Sesshomaru retorted. "I don't even know how to use mine that well..." Miroku said glumly.

"That's because you're a priest and can't get any action !" Inu-yasha said as he smirked. "Oh shut-up !" Miroku growled. "Like I was saying, mine is bigger !" Sesshomaru said. "No its not, mine is clearly bigger" Inu-yasha scoffed.

"What are they talking about ?" asked Shippo. "Trust me, you don't wanna know" Kagome said, shaking her head. Her and Shippo were in another room while the trio of men were in another. "What do they mean ? What's bigger ?" asked Shippo. "You don't wanna know, darn it !" Kagome screamed.

"If yours is soo big, then show me !" Miroku. "Don't be stupid, you seen it before !" Inu-yasha yelled. Kagome nearly fell over from hearing that. "So what if I did ? Sesshomaru has seen it WAY more !" Miroku teased. "Feh, I still say mine is bigger" Inu-yasha said.

"You're just a half-breed ! Yours can't be as big as mine !" Sesshomaru shouted. "But it bigger when Kagome is around !" Inu-yasha screamed. "Yet...mine is huge" Miroku stated. "Yeah, if you get a microscope" Sesshomaru finished. "Ooh ! Good one !" laughed Inu-yasha as he nudged Sesshomaru with his shoulder. Miroku scowled at them.

"But, it is big" Miroku said with a slight blush. "Then we'd be able to see it, which we can't" Inu-yasha said. "It doesn't matter, I have 2 !" Sesshomaru announced. Kagome's face turned bright red from hearing what Sesshomaru said. "I HAVE ONE !" Miroku yelled. "DO NOT !" Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru shouted.

"YES I DO !"

"NO YOU DON'T !"

"YES I DO !"

"NO YOU DON'T !"

"I'll show you myself !" Miroku snarled. "go ahead, we aint stoppin' ya'" Inu-yasha said. "Yes, please do show us" Sesshomaru said with his arms crossed. "Alright..." Miroku said softly.

"Ohh ! I wanna see what they're talking about !" Shippo said as he ran into the room. "No, Shippo !" Kagome thought. "Hey Shippo, came to see ?" asked Miroku. "Yeah, what's bigger ? I wanna see !" Shippo cheered. "Hold on, I gotta get it out" Miroku said. Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru glanced at Miroku, waiting.

Kagome ran into the room, her eyes closed. "HOW COULD YOU LET SHIPPO SEE THAT ?" Kagome screamed furiously. "See what ?" asked Miroku. "You know what im talking about ! You guys are talking about how big something is, don't let him see it !" Kagome yelled, her eyes still closed. "What ? We're talking about swords" Inu-yasha said. Kagome anime fell.

"Wha-what !" Kagome cried. "S-w-o-r-d-s, don't you understand, woman ?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Miroku was holding a sheathed sword in his hand. "When'd you get that ?" she asked. "I always had it, I just never used it. I had to prove to them that I had one and that it was big" Miroku said. "It's cool !" Shippo said as he looked at it in awe.

Inu-yasha held up the Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru held up his 2 swords as well. "My sword gets bigger when I fight, which is to save Kagome" Inu-yasha explained. "And I have 2, so that means mine together are bigger !" Sesshomaru stated. "Nuh-uh !" Inu-yasha roared. "Yes-huh !" Sesshomaru snarled.

Kagome just sweat-dropped and left the room with Shippo. The men shrugged and went back to arguing.

A thought then hit Inu-yasha. "Hey, guys..." he said. "Mine is much bigger !" Miroku wailed. "You're a human ! You hardly know how to handle it since you don't use it much !" Sesshomaru shouted. "Umm, guys..." Inu-yasha said. They kept ignoring him.

"Guys...HEY, YOU GUYS !" Inu-yasha screamed.

"What is it Inu-yasha ?" Miroku asked. "Yeah, what ?" asked Sesshomaru. Inu-yasha blushed and starting making odd hand movements. "Hmm ?" Miroku asked. "I think he's trying to say something. What's the matter boy ? Forget how to talk ?" taunted Sesshomaru.

Inu-yasha kept waving his arms around in somekind of pattern. "What ? What are you...ohhh !" Miroku said, realization hitting him. Inu-yasha and Miroku looked at Sesshomaru. "No need for me to say anything," he said. "I got it..."

(After a long pause)

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !" they all screamed.

The end...right ?

Maru-sha: another 'play on words' fic. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it ! Read and Review


End file.
